Changes
by Luisron
Summary: Things are just starting to get better for Harry, Hermione and Ron when they enter there seventh year at Hogwarts. But Hermione just realise that things changes between her and Ginny.Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Rowling. I don't own much more than my computer and some guitars.

And by the way, Half Blood Prince did not happen.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione dozed off in the sun. While leaning her head back against the tree trunk, she thought about the events in the last year. The sixth year at Hogwarts had been dramatic, being the year when the war reached its height. Off course, just like in muggle movies, the good side was victorious. So now Hermione was spending the last part of the summer at The Burrow, looking forward to a year without war. She knew that her seventh year would not be easy; she had her NEWTS to worry about. But she was able to relax in the shadow of the tree right now.

"I heard about the news, congrats." Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny standing in front of her. "Thanks" Hermione smiled at her while she made room for Ginny to sit down.

"Do you know who made it to Head Boy?" Ginny asked.

"To quote your dad: Haven't the foggiest."

They both laughed and Hermione realised how good it was too spend time with Ginny. Harry and Ron where great guys, but sometimes you need a girl to talk to.

"It's probably some stupid git as Malfoy." Ginny spat.

"Ginny! Language!" Hermione said as strict as possible. They both started to giggle.

"Really, I doubt that we will have as much trouble with Malfoy this year." Hermione stated "He knows the outcome of the war."

Ginny sighed, before she too leaned her head against the tree.

"But you have to promise me that you kick his but in quidditch tough."

Ginny just looked surprised at Hermione before she smiled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you used that kind of language" And then they both started to laugh again.

"So…" Ginny said "Started some new fights with my brother lately?"

Hermione snickered. "Is that a very proper way to start a conversation?"

"No, not really. But it's still a question."

"To answer your question, no."

"But then again, it's never you who starts the fights, is it" Ginny replied sarcastic.

Hermione smiled. She had not been as relaxed like this in ages. "We hadn't have a fight since the day I explained to him that we were just friends. It's like everything is less tensed between us now." "How about you and Harry?" Hermione asked while she wriggled her eyebrows a little.

"Yeah right" Ginny laughed "You know as well as I that we friends, and that's it."

"Yes, I know. I will stop pestering you about it" Hermione closed her eyes again and listened to the rattle of the leaves in the summer breeze.

"I'm really looking forward to school this year." Ginny interrupted the silence. "I am finished with my OWLs and it's a year to my NEWT's. No war and growing tension." She sighed. "Yes, this will be a lovely year."

"You really should think about your NEWTs already this year Ginny." "I missed much of my sixth year and now I don't know if I'm able to pass my NEWTs."

"You know that you're going to pass the NEWTs with no problems. And can please stop talking about school?"

"It was you who started talking about it"

"You're right. But I refuse to talk about it anymore." Ginny stood up. "Fancy a swim in the lake?" She reached out her hand for Hermione to take.

Hermione just took her hand and stood up.

'This year will be great' she thought to herself as she and Ginny headed for the lake.+

**A/N: Well, this is my first chapter in my first long fic. Maybe this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. And if you didn't notice, Hermione is Head Girl. **

**Reviews makes the world go around, and I would like to receive ideas to what will happen. **

**-Love from Norway**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything but the plot.

**Chapter 2**

The summer, as all good things, drifted away fast. With only three more days before school, Ginny was ready to do anything to make the summer last longer. She was looking forward to school, but nothing beats a summer vacation with friends. So when she saw that it was dangerously near September the first, she needed to do something drastic. To bad for Ginny that mother earth decided to rain.

"This is boring!" Ginny complained while she was watching trough the window. "It never stops rain."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, a bored Ginny took much resemble to Fred and George, and that was indeed not a good sign.

"I'm bored." Ginny stated the obvious. "What are you guys planning on do?"

"Playing some wizards chess" Harry answered.

"Do you never give up?" You know you can't beat him" Ginny gestured to Ron.

"Thanks for believing in me" Harry answered dryly before he cracked up in a smile.

"You two are so boring." Ginny stomped her feet like a little child.

"You should go up to Hermione or something." Ron exclaimed "She is probably doing some homework"

"Yeah!" Harry smiled "Go and save her from the _evil _homework"

Ginny laughed a false laughter, and decided to bother Hermione just a tad.

She stormed up the stairs and jumped into the room she and Hermione shared. While doing that, she scared Hermione so much that she spilled her ink all over herself.

"Aha!" Ginny shouted. Hermione just stared at her. "You Hermione, are caught in the act"

Hermione couldn't anything but snicker at her friend, who obviously where on some sugar high or something. "Erm, are you willing to explain what you are doing Ginny? Scaring me like that."

"It's illegal to do homework in vacations. You, Hermione Granger, are under arrest"

Ginny could not hold her stern face anymore, and started to laugh very loud.

"Sometimes, I really don't understand what's the matter with you" Hermione tried to avoid a pillow who was sent form across the room, but was too late.

"Pillow-fight!" Ginny shouted while she tried to gather as many pillows as possible.

"No!" Hermione hold out a warning hand. "No pillow-fights today." "I have homework to do" she stated as matter-of-factly.

"All work and no play makes Hermione a dull girl" Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye.

All Hermione could think before another pillow hit here, was where did Ginny learn quotes from muggle movies?

"Come on" Ginny pouted. "It's only three more days with freedom, and you are wasting them."

Ginny looked around in the room, it really needed to get cleaned. And right before she was to throw another pillow, her eyes rested on Hermione's potions book. "What kind of homework are you doing?" Ginny released her grip on the pillows.

"I'm doing a potions essay" Hermione said sceptically.

"Well, then you need your potions book then!" How Ginny managed to snap the potion book right in front of Hermione's nose, stays a mystery. But soon Hermione found herself chasing Ginny and her most needed book, down the stairs.

"Come on Ginny!" "I really need it."

Harry and Ron lifted there heads to see a squealing Ginny running from the stairs to the front door, quickly followed by a complaining Hermione. When both the girls where outside, they started playing chess again like nothing happened.

Outside the rain was pouring, and it didn't take long before Ginny felt the raindrops made her hair, and everything else, soaking wet.

"Come on Ginny, you now rain is not good for books"

"I don't got your book"

"Nice try, I just saw you running with it"

"But if you looked closely, you would see that I placed it inside before running out" Ginny looked at Hermione "I know that books and water don't go well together"

"Oh…"

"But isn't the rain lovely!" Ginny stretched her arms up to the sky.

"You are a lunatic. Did you know that?" Hermione laughed. She was completely soaked to the bone. "I have an idea"

"What? Do more homework?" Ginny smiled

"I don't always work" Hermione stated slightly hurt. "But I think you will be proud of me when you hear this idea".

"Then tell me!"

"Let's take a swim" Hermione smiled like a child on Christmas Eve.

Ginny did not respond before Hermione grabbed her arm, and ran towards the lake.

"But we don't got our swimming suits" Ginny exclaimed

"Look at us" Hermione laughed "Do we really need any?"

Ginny hated to admit it, but Hermione was right, again. The rain had soaked them so much that there wasn't a dry piece of cloth left. They laughed together as they jumped in the lake.

The rain stopped the next day. Molly Weasly had been furious with Ginny and Hermione when they came in totally soaked. She claimed they would catch a cold, and off course, she was right.

"Can you pass me those handkerchiefs?" Hermione asked Harry while she was reading her transfiguration book. She and Ginny sat in each other ends of the couch with a big blanket covering them both.

"I warned you, but would you hear? No!" Ron waved his arms dramatically.

"You didn't warn us Ron." Hermione stated coldly.

"I would." He looked at her. "If you told me you where going to take a swim in you clothes, in the rain"

"If we told you that, you probably would have joined in" Hermione turned a page of her book.

Ron opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then he closed it again.

Ginny tried to suppress a giggle, she didn't manage well. Soon they all started laughing, even Ron himself. They where quickly interrupted by Miss Weasly who stated it was school tomorrow, and they all needed to get to bed. Reluctantly, they agreed.

As Hermione brushed her teeth, she took the time to look at the reflection in the mirror. Even though many people predicted it, her hair didn't become wavy. It was still as bushy as it always had been, but she had managed to tame it a little bit by using hair slides. She was overall pleased with her hair. It was, as Ginny said, typically Hermione.

And thinking about typically her, taking a swim in her clothes was not likely to be a Hermione thing to do. Maybe it was Ginny who started to influence her?

She finished brushing her teeth, and walked to Ginny's bedroom. While claiming into bed, she said a quickly "G'night" to Ginny and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N:** I really didn't know where to stop this chapter, but I gave it a fair try. I know things don't seem to be moving forward, but just wait, they surely will :P

And if you think Ginny and Hermione seems slightly out of character in this chapter, you are probably right (but just slightly). I have always pictured Ginny to be a little like Fred and George, and she might pull a few tricks when she is bored. Hermione on the other hand is more difficult to explain. After the war, she don't have to worry that much. Off course she still worries about school, but she has a vacation now. Anyhow… Keep reading and reviewing. I will update soon, and then it will be a chapter with more action.

-Love from Norway


End file.
